GiGi (Contestant)
Information * Label: The Fame-Monger * Gender: Female * Relationship: Roland * Eliminated: TYRI: The Treasure Island of Dr. Beaver * Place: TYRI: 6th * Team: TYRI: Toxic Yeplings * Friends: Roland, Neepers, Kissy, Tiki, and Gabby * Enemies: Fumble, Dipsy, Flumpy, Fifi, Oompah, Shelby, and Pooky Bio Total Yepling Revenge of The Island: * GiGi first came to the island on a boat, along with the other yeplings. When Dustbin introduced her, she began to talk to the camera until he skipped her and moved on to Fifi. She then pushed Fifi down out of anger. Fifi then got up and sprayed GiGi in the face with her fur spray. When Dustbin blew the boat up, GiGi was in a yellow raft getting pictures taken by paparazzi. Dustbin then blew the paparazzi away. She was then assigned to The Toxic Yeplings and Roland instantly had a crush on her. She ignored him at first. In the first challenge, GiGi did not pay attention to what was going on until DJ put her on the piece of wood and jumped on it causing her to fly in the air and landing on Neepers. She did not know how to cut the rope until GiGi helped her by telling her what to do. They then drove to the cabins but did not make it far enough. In the next episode, she was annoyed by Neepers and Art Lee Jr.'s conversation. When she arrived to the challenge, she hated the challenge. It was up to her help her team win. She swang on the rope but did not make it. She came back but was too late. She caused her team to lose. Neepers sensed that GiGi could be good use to team, casuing her to convince her team to not vote off GiGi leaving GiGi to be safe. After this, GiGi and Neepers became good friends. In the next episode, GiGi was not paying attention at all to the challenge but she was to Roland. This made caused Flumpy to be outraged and he then yelled at GiGi. She was safe from elimination. In the next challenge, she was taken very easily and was safe from elimination. In Backstabbers Ahoy, GiGi rode in the back along with Neepers. After losing Fumble and Flumpy, they finally won their first challenge. They celebrated. In the dress up challenge, she told Gabby that she loved her new app. Her and Gabby became good friends until Gabby was taken away by a monster. GiGi couldn't save her in time causing her team to lose. Neepers voted for Roland, GiGi voted for herself, and Roland voted for himself to save GiGi from elimination. This caused Roland to go home and made GiGi very sad. By the next episode, GiGi did not care about the competetion anymore due to Roland's elimination. Luckily, Neepers grabbed GiGi and made it to the finish line before The Mutant Yeplings.On the way out, a toxic bin fell on GiGi. When Dustbin announced that Doris and Roland returned, GiGI was excited. She then transformed into a large pink pony. She was too busy looking for Roland that her team lost. Luckily, she got him back but was eliminated. She did not care at all, She told Neepers that she would miss her and took The Hurl of Shame along with Roland. In the finale, she was still in GiGizoid form. She was voting for Kissy to win. She cheered for Tiki when he won and took the boat back home. Trivia * She is labeled The Fame Monger * She is a very sweet contestant * Her best friend is Neepers * She likes Roland very much * A toxic bin fell on her causing her to turn to GiGizoid * She does not like Dustbin Beaver, the host * She joined the show to get more popularity